Disney Heroes - Season One
by AmeteurTime
Summary: Every day... more and more amazing individuals are appearing in Royal City. Some call them vigilantes, others call them heroes. Welcome to the first season of the Saturday-morning cartoon that never was! A series that answers the question... "What would it be like if your favorite Disney characters... were superheroes?"


Author's Note: The conceit of this series is very simple: "What if the Disney characters were superheroes?" It is a simple premise that has probably been done hundreds of times before. I am going to attempt to differentiate myself by writing the story in a different format. Specifically, I am going to write the story in the form of a script for a 22-minute kids superhero animated TV show that might have played on Saturday mornings back in the day. I will be drawing a lot of inspiration from the DCAU (which included shows such as Batman: TAS, Batman Beyond, Justice League, etc). I will also be modelling each of the characters off of an existing superhero, mixed with the names and personality of a Disney character. So, don't be surprised if some of the Disney characters start resembling characters like Batman, Iron Man, or any of the various X-Men characters. I hope you have as much fun reading this story, as I have had thinking it up!

Disney Heroes

Season 1 / Episode 1 – Thieves and Dragons

We open up on a gorgeous view of Royal City. It is a bustling metropolis of lights, color, and incredible skyscrapers. As we gaze over the city, we soon become focused on one building in particular. It is an immaculate building that has the words Princeton Powers written on the side in shining red neon. The sight is peaceful for a few moments, and then we see seven shadows fly into frame. We can tell from the shadows that they are men riding on flying devices. When we finally get a good look at them, we see that they are riding on carpets that appear to fly by magic. The seven men land on the roof of the building. They are all wearing purple vests, golden belts, and white pants. There are white bandages that cover their hands and feet. They are wearing red masks that cover the bottom halves of their faces, showing off only their eyes. Their heads are covered by red hoods. Their belts have several pieces of weaponry hanging off of them. The most notable of which being the scimitars tucked into the belt. On the right side of their vest, there is a little symbol of a beetle. They slowly approach the ventilation shaft on the roof of the building. A thief with jet-black hair steps forward, and easily removes the covering of the shaft. This is Aladdin.

Aladdin: Alright, boys. Let's make this quick.

He hops inside and slides his way down into the building. The rest follow. The next few shots are dedicated to watching the thieves expertly making their way through the building; passing by guards undetected, taking out security cameras, disabling alarms, etc. Finally, they make their way to a room labeled "Tech Dev. 405." They step inside and we see a piece of technology that is sitting in the middle of the room on a research table. Aladdin creeps forward, the rest follow.

Aladdin: Come to papa!

Just then, two security guards walk in from the other side. They see the thieves are about to take the device.

Guard 1: Hey!

Guard 2: (Speaks into walkie) Security team, we have a situati- Ah!

The walkie is knocked out of the guard's hand by a ninja-star of some kind; which bares the same bug symbol the members have on their vests. The thieves narrow their eyes at the two guards, looking menacing. The two guards are then easily rushed and knocked unconscious. Aladdin scoffs at the whole affair and reaches for the device. It is only then that he notices the red beams that cover the desk. The room then starts flashing red and an alarm is heard.

Thief: Great! Now they all know we're here. Very sly, Aladdin!

Aladdin: (Turning to him, holding the device) Oh, come on, Razoul. What's the fun if there's no challenge?

The thieves run out toward the first floor lobby, leaping down from the second floor. They are met with several guards, most armed with guns. The thieves each throw a smoke bomb as they fall downward. The guards cough as the smoke fills their lungs, and then are each easily dispatched as the thieves takes them out. The thieves each use their scimitars; curved swords that they use to easily cut their opponents guns in half before knocking them out. Aladdin is especially skilled at using this to his advantage. When they have dispatched themselves of the guards, they all make a break for the front entrance.

Aladdin: (Holding the device) See! What did I tell you? We got the job done and looked good doing it. Oof!

Aladdin suddenly falls face first. The device rolls out of his hand. We see that a bola has been thrown at his legs, tying them together and forcing him to lose his footing. As he tries to kick himself out of it, a dark figure lands in front of the group. The figure is hidden in shadow for a few moments, before finally moving forward. The outfit they are wearing can only be described as the look of traditional Chinese military armor, with a modern touch to it in some places. The outfit is a dark green with patches of black. Sitting on the figure's shoulders are two straps that hold up the golden shield attached to their back. The figure also has many gadgets and weaponry hanging from a black belt. The figure wears a helmet that darkens their entire face, with the exception of their eyes. On the figure's chest, there is the symbol of a red dragon. The figure looks between the men, staying silent. The thieves do not know who they are. But the audience does in an instant. It is clearly Mulan, trying to appear as a male vigilante.

Aladdin: (Standing up) Okay. I take it back.

The men all rush Mulan. Seemingly out of nowhere she wields a metal bo-staff. She begins swinging it around rather proficiently, effortlessly taking on the attackers. During this fight, she also shows off other gadgets she has on her person. This includes a taser, many more bola traps, and a small dagger she keeps tucked in a small compartment on her leg. As the fight goes on, Aladdin picks the device back up again and hands it to one of his fellow thieves.

Aladdin: Here! Get it back to Jafar! I'll handle her.

Mulan sees the men start to flee. One by one, the thieves push a button on their golden bracelets that bring their carpets to pick them up. The thief with the device attempts to jump onto his carpet. Mulan rushes after him, leaping into the air with amazing acrobatic skills, only to be pulled back down. A grappling hook has wrapped around her leg and has pulled her back to the floor. She looked over her shoulder to see it was fired from a gun mounted on Aladdin's wrist. He chuckles, before she uses the same wire to pull him towards her. He lunges forward and flies right into her elbow, which clocks him. He falls down for a moment, before rolling back onto his feet. He wields his scimitar, throwing it from hand to hand.

Aladdin: You must be The Dragon, right? I'm gonna be honest… I was kind of hoping I'd run into you while we were here. It's not often you visit a city with its own vigilante. I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got.

Mulan: Trust me. You don't want what I've got.

Aladdin: (Wide-eyed) Hold on. Are you a girl?

Mulan: Perceptive.

Mulan leaps forward and the two start battling it out. Their clash is impressive to look at as the two are masters of combat. They are almost dancing as they clash their weapons together, just barely avoiding hurting one another as they tussle. Eventually, Aladdin finally gets some distance from Mulan and uses the opportunity to throw an assortment of small rubber balls and the ground beneath them. Mulan quickly jumps out of the way as each of the balls create small explosions around her. Aladdin uses this opportunity to call his carpet, which he hops right onto and begins to fly away, crashing right through the glass windows of Princeton Powers. Mulan follows close behind, removing a grappling gun from her belt and shooting it towards Aladdin. It gets caught in his carpet and Mulan finds herself being taken for a ride. The two fly off into the night sky. Aladdin looks back to see her still hanging there. He smiles.

Aladdin: How about that? Let's see just how long she can hold on for.

Aladdin tests Mulan; making his carpet do swoops and dives. Mulan stays sharp. She avoids being run into hazard, runs against the sides of buildings like she's doing parkour, and eventually begins climbing up towards his carpet. When Aladdin notices this, he nosedives straight towards the roof of a building. He then uses his scimitar to cut the line keeping Mulan attached to him. She begins falling towards the city streets, but manages to fall towards a nearby building. She removes her shield from her back and places it under her knees. She fall against the side of the building, sliding against the glass before landing on a roof not far from there. She slides on the shield before falling into a quick tuck and roll. She then stands, placing the shield onto her back once again. She looks up to see Aladdin flying away. He gives her a thumbs up and then disappears over the night sky. Mulan sighs, standing on the very edge of the building. She then looks down into her hand. In her grasp, we see the symbol of the beetle; which Mulan had managed to rip right off of Aladdin's vest while they were fighting.

( This was a preview. This episode is not yet finished. More to come soon... )


End file.
